Young Link
Para ver detalles sobre sus otras encarnaciones, véase Link (desambiguación). :Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, véase Young Link (SSBM) y Young Link (SSBU). Young Link (こどもリンク''' Kodomo Rinku'' lit. Link niño en japonés) es una representación joven de Link a través de la [[The Legend of Zelda (universo)|serie The Legend of Zelda]], por lo que así como han habido varias encarnaciones de Link, han habido varias encarnaciones de Young Link. Young Link juega un papel importante en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, y es el protagonista principal en The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Young Link aparece en Super Smash Bros. Melee y en Super Smash Bros. Ultimate como un personaje jugable, basado en el "Héroe del Tiempo". Perfil [[Archivo:Young Link Ocarina of Time.png|thumb|left|120px|Art oficial de "Young Link" en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.]] The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time es la primera vez en toda la [[The Legend of Zelda (universo)|serie The Legend of Zelda]] en la que la edad de Link es especificada como "joven", en vez de ser indirectamente denominado como un adulto. Al igual que su encarnación futura, Link no habla a menos que se le haga una pregunta; la única vez que en verdad dice algo es cuando la joven Princesa Zelda le pregunta su nombre (su respuesta siendo la única con letra de color verde en todo el juego). Al principio del juego, Link se hace amigo de un hada llamada Navi, quien se vuelve su compañera en su viaje para salvar Hyrule de las garras del malvado Ganondorf. [[Archivo:Young Link Majora Mask.png|thumb|left|120px|Art oficial de "Young Link" en The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask.]]En The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Young Link es el personaje principal. Al derrotar a Ganondorf, Link fue en busca de "una vieja amiga". Durante su viaje, se encuentra con un ser conocido como Skull Kid, quien convirtió a Link en un Matorral Deku. Una de las hadas de Skull Kid, llamada Taya, es dejada atrás en el camino por el Skull Kid, y decide ayudar a Link por compasión. Luego de haberse liberado de su maldición, Link y Taya descubren que, al parecer, el Skull Kid sacó a la Luna de su órbita para que chocase con Termina, y liberan a los Cuatro Gigantes para detenerla, solo para enterarse que la Máscara de Majora fue la responsable todo el tiempo, ya que esta había tomado control del Skull Kid. Al final del juego, aunque Link no fue capaz de encontrar a su amiga, al fin podía volver a su mundo. Con los años, Link llego a sufrir remordimiento por no haber podido pasar sus conocimientos a aquellos que le sucedieron, causando que se convirtiera en el Espíritu del Héroe, quedando condenado a vagar por la tierra hasta poder enseñárselos a un discípulo, el cual terminaría siendo el Link de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Tras dar su última lección, el Espíritu al fin pudo calmar el dolor en su alma, ganándose el derecho a descansar en paz. Espada Kokiri [[Archivo:Espada Kokiri Ocarina of Time.png|thumb|120px|La Espada Kokiri en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.]] La Espada Kokiri ('''''Kokiri Sword en inglés; ''コキりの剣 Kokiri no Ken'' en japonés) es la espada que Young Link usa en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Dado el hecho de que no es un arma legendaria, esta es más corta y débil que la Espada Maestra. Esta era la única espada que Young Link podía usar en Ocarina of Time, y es su arma inicial en Majora's Mask. Young Link usa la variación de Ocarina of Time de la Espada Kokiri en Super Smash Bros. Melee y Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Mantiene su característica falta de fuerza y alcance, pero le da propiedades diferentes a sus ataques. En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|237x237px Young Link es un personaje desbloqueable en Super Smash Bros. Melee, el cual puede ser desbloqueado al completar el Modo Clásico o el Modo Aventura con 10 personajes, entre los cuales deben estar Link y Zelda (o Sheik). Alternativamente, uno puede jugar 500 combates en el Modo Multijugador para desbloquearlo. Su aspecto está basado en la aparición del Link joven en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, y utiliza su pequeña espada Kokiri, junto al Escudo Deku. Young Link es considerado un clon de Link, pero es en general más rápido y más débil, y aunque posee el mismo armamento, las versiones que Young Link utiliza tienen un menor alcance, como su Gancho y su Bumerán; para compensar esta falta de alcance, Young Link posee un mayor control sobre la trayectoria de sus armas. Estas diferencias le otorgan la 16ta. posición en la tier list. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Young Link :Se suele considerar a Link Niño como el verdadero Link, ya que era muy jovencito en el primer juego de la saga The Legend of Zelda y ha aparecido bajo la forma de un muchacho en la mayoría de los siguientes títulos. Desde que hizo su primera aparición en el sistema NES en 1987, la apariencia de Link ha cambiado sin cesar, añadiendo si cabe más magia y encanto a esta historia incomparable. :*''The Legend of Zelda'' Inglés :Young Link :Link's younger incarnation is often considered to be the true Link: he was a young boy in the very first Legend of Zelda game, and he has appeared as a youth in most of the subsequent games. Since his debut on the original NES in 1987, Link's appearance has changed over and over again, each time adding to the mystique of his incomparable story. :*''The Legend of Zelda'' (07/87) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Young Link solo aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl como una pegatina, con el nombre "Link con Máscara Goron". Young Link fue uno de los cinco personajes de Super Smash Bros. Melee que no regresaron como personajes jugables en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. En el caso de Young Link, él parece haber sido reemplazado por Toon Link, ya que ambos son versiones más jóvenes de Link, y este último posee varias de las propiedades del primero, como ser una versión más rápida de Link que posee un alcance más corto. Pegatina En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|250px Tras más de 17 años de ausencia, Young Link regresa como personaje jugable en esta entrega. Su diseño es una versión más realista de su aparición en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Los movimientos de Young Link no aparentan haber cambiado con respecto a su última aparición en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Sin embargo, debido a los cambios que recibieron Link y Toon Link, Young Link ahora tiene diferencias considerables de ambos. Curiosidades *Young Link y Solid Snake son los únicos personajes jugables en títulos previos en la serie Super Smash Bros. que no aparecen como trofeos en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. *Young Link, así como cualquiera de sus otras encarnaciones, junto a los Ice Climbers (del juego ''Ice Climber''), Estela y Mega Man (del homónimo universo) son los únicos personajes zurdos en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], ya que utilizan sus armas con su mano izquierda y recogen objetos con su mano derecha. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos Categoría:Personajes removidos